Hogwarts: Generation 2
by the chair in the corner
Summary: a nice short story about Albus Potter and his little gang. a nice read for younger kids.
1. Albus Potter's first day

A/N: This is a FF of the HP generation 2 kids eg: Harry & Ginny's kids, etc. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!

'Potter, Albus!' said Professor McGonagall.

Albus gulped as he took a few tentative steps towards the tattered old hat. He lifted up the hat and put it on his head.

The hat only just stayed on his head when it suddenly said:

'Aha, another Potter. Will you be as great as your father? Or as much of a troublemaker as your brother?'

James flushed in the Gryffindor table below.

'Well, I suppose then…Gryffindor!'

Albus beamed as he joined his fellow house table. He was clapped and slapped on the back as he rushed to find a seat next to Rose.

Albus looked around at his dormitory. It was just as his father had described it. There were five four-post beds with lovely velvet hangings. One boy had already arrived and was unpacking. The boy saw Albus enter and grinned.

He put his hand out and said, 'hullo there. I'm Bryan Thomas. My dad stayed here with—,' here he dropped his voice, '_Harry Potter_!'

Albus' stomach lurched. His father had told him not to tell everyone who his father really was unless it was completely necessary.

'Er…I'm Albus…Potter,'

Bryan gasped and clapped his hands to his mouth melodramatically.

'You're Har—Harry Potter's—_son_?' Bryan stammered disbelievingly.

Albus nodded sheepishly.

'Well then I suppose your special family backgrounds shouldn't change anything here then, eh? I hope you don't mind but I shall treat you no different to how I will treat the next creature that walks into this room!' said Bryan pompously.

Just then a shabby looking boy walked in and slumped onto the nearest bed which happened to be Bryan's.

'Oi! You! Get off my bed!!' with this Bryan started to chase the newcomer around the dormitory.

Albus scratched his head and hoped that this was not how he would be treated by Bryan.

The next morning was very bright and there was excited chattering in the Great Hall. As Albus walked past the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables, he heard people whispering loudly: 'he looks just like Harry Potter!' or 'I dare you to go up to him!' Albus sat down next to Rose, completely ignoring the comments, and told her about that strange little Bryan he had met last night. Rose laughed as Albus told her about him chasing he other boy around.

The shabby looking boy took a seat across from rose and Albus looking extremely annoyed. He was mumbling under his breath murderously as he reached for a piece of toast in front of him.

Albus and Rose were cousins. They had been best friends since they were very young. Their parents had all been very good friends since their years at Hogwarts. It was Albus' father who had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort and ended the raging war. Albus looked just like his father, skinny with messy black hair, his eyes just as bright and green. Rose was very pretty and had long reddish-brown hair and a few freckles on her nose.

'Ooh, Transfiguration first!' said Rose eagerly. She and Albus found their way into the classroom where Professor McGonagall peered down at them through her spectacles. Albus and Rose found two seats at the front and pulled out their wands, quills and fresh new textbooks.

Shortly after hushing up the class and marking the roll, professor McGonagall began telling them what Transfiguration was all about.

At lunch, Albus and Rose were joined by a few new Gryffindors they had met in their last classes next to the lake. The shabby looking boy turned out to be a Muggle-born named Cory. There was another girl, Penny whose mother was a witch and knew Albus' dad. Rose had let Bryan sit with them after a bunch of sixth year Slytherins had cornered him in the dungeons. The young group chatted away happily when a dark shadow stood over them. Penny looked up in fright at the enormous man. He couldn't have been human. He was much too tall. He had big tangled hair and sported a just as wild beard. His eyes were black but were kind.

'Hagrid!' exclaimed Albus happily. He jumped up and hugged his half-giant friend.

'How are ya, Albus, Rose? Alrigh' there then?' Rose smiled up at him as Albus introduced Hagrid to his new friends.

While their happy get together was taking place, a group of first year Slytherins had gathered nearby. Their obvious ring leader was sneering at the Gryffindors and Hagrid. He was tall and handsome with slick blonde hair. His grey eyes were cold and menacing.

'Look at them those pathetic blood traitors,'

'Scorpius, you know we're not allowed to say that anymore,' a chubby black girl said to him.

'I don't care and nor does my father. We Malfoys are far too superior,'

Scorpius Malfoy continued looking at the Gryffindors. That red head didn't look too bad but she was an obvious Weasley. And that Albus Potter, so big headed and naïve. Scorpius' father had been arch enemies with both of their parents when they had been at school together. And nothing was about to change.


	2. The Secret Son

A/N: im relli sorry for the long wait but here it is. (Btw Hullyrow? Odd…)

Scorpius Malfoy sneered and said to his comrades, 'Watch me take on Potter,'

His friends sniggered and followed him as he strode over to the Gryffindor group.

'Uh-oh,' said Rose as she saw a tall Slytherin boy approaching them.

'What?' said Albus automatically without looking up. Rose nudged him and pointed to the Slytherin.

'Who's that?'

'Remember, we saw him on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters,' said Rose out of earshot from Hagrid and the others. She continued after looking at Albus' blank face, 'Our dads knew his dad,'

'Oh yeah.'

The Potter boy and Weasley girl were looking at him now. Damn the surprise was spoilt.

'Sorry to ruin your cosy little get-together,' said Malfoy coldly, 'Potter, I see you're meddling with the little outcasts, my father was right, you blood traitor!'

'Malfoy!' said Hagrid gruffly, 'you, watch your mouth there!'

Scorpius scowled and turned, motioning to his friends to follow him.

'Who was that?' asked Penny Cattermole.

'Scorpius Malfoy,' replied Bryan, 'His father works with mine at the Ministry,' he added.

The bell rung suddenly overhead and the young Gryffindors gathered their things and started for a session of Double Potions.

'Who do we have for Potions?' asked Albus to Rose,

'Um…' Rose got out her organised folder and checked the timetable, 'Professor Slughorn.'

'Slughorn? But Dad said he had Slughorn—'

'No, this is Horace Slughorn's nephew, but he's just as brilliant they say. Ooh I'm terribly excited!'

'Why thank you Miss Weasley!' boomed a voice behind them. Rose gave a little shriek in shock as the pair turned around to see Hullyrow Slughorn beaming at them. Albus' thought he looked rather like a bright red pumpkin. Slughorn had a big round body and a large but friendly face. His robes were bright green with random pink polka dots. He was holding a bag of crystallised pineapples.

'Let's not stand and gape!' said Slughorn addressing the line of students that had gathered outside his dungeon, 'Enter!'

Albus thought the rest of the lesson was quite interesting and at the end of the hour of potion brewing, Slughorn declared Albus as the winner.

'Albus! Just like your father! Well no more to be said! Here is your prize: a gift voucher to Honeydukes!'

Delighted, Albus rushed up to get his prize. As he stood in front of the class beaming, a nasty wet splotch landed right between his eyes. A raucous laughter came from the Slytherin's corner. Albus wiped the spit ball away and looked disgustedly at Malfoy. Slughorn had obviously not noticed anything for he simply told the Slytherins to settle down, patted Albus on the back and dismissed the class.

'It was Malfoy,' said Albus later to Rose that night in common room, 'He's such a jerk!'

'Yeah, I reckon. Well, all the Malfoys have got the bad blood right? Pure, but bad.'

Albus scratched his nose with the end of his quill and looked over at his brother, James, who was playing wizard chess with his friends, saw Albus looking at him and gave Albus a wink. Albus gave a weak smile as he got back to his Transfiguration essay.

'Oh my gosh, Albus look!' exclaimed Rose at breakfast. She showed him the newspaper article she was reading. Albus gasped as he read the headline:

_**DARK LORD'S SECRET SON TO FINISH FATHER'S JOB**_

Albus looked at Rose, not knowing what to say.

Rose nodded sadly and said, 'I know Albus, I know. It says here that Voldemort had a son with Bellatrix Lestrange but it was all hushed up until now…'


End file.
